creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial (TV series)
'OVERVIEW' "The Earth is the cradle of humanity, but mankind cannot stay in the cradle forever."''' - Konstantin Tsiolkovskii (1857-1935) After centuries of turmoil and strife, humanity had finally left the cradle for the universe beyond. Humanity set foot upon it's own neighboring star systems''' and continued to expand further and further beyond its homeworld. Humanity soon realized that it was alone in the vast universe, until it encountered the genocidial Ghet, humanity then engaged in its first all-out interstellar war. The Long War as it became known ended with both sides claiming victory and has set humanity a negative standing on the Galactic Stage of interstellar relations. It was not until humanity had examined a damaged Ghet warship, that it discovered Third Space drive, finally enabling humanity to conquer the stars... Now, in the late 29th century, a small crew aboard a spaceliner fly through space getting ruffed up by the many civilizations of the galaxy, as humanity struggles to earn its place in the galaxy. What is Third Space? Also known as Hyperdrive, the ability to tear a hole in the fabric of space-time and pass through a subspace corridor and near instantaneously arrive at a destination. Third Space Relays were built by an unknown alien species, these relays act as hyperdrive super chargers, increasing the distance traveled many dozen times. These relays are quite rare and are listed as one of the 42 wonders of the galaxy. As the sphere of influence of humanity balloons to about 150 light years of Earth, these relays act as quick catapults to the very distant reaches of the known and uncharted regions of the Galaxy. '''SPECIES *'HUMANS OF THE PLANET EARTH- '''Race of beings from an average planet located in an uninteresting region of the galaxy, they are still not united under one government instead a non-governmental entity known as HAFE acts as humanity's mediator for the galaxy. *'THE EXTRAGALACTIC ENTITY- immense nebula-sized sentient clouds of dust and gas. *'THE KIDS- '''resemble the archaic Grey. *'VON NEUMANN CHILDREN- 'self-replicating machines, noted for their ability to seize any ship and completely brake it down and reconstruct it. *'CEEDAN- 'advanced insectoid race of gangsters. *'SIRENS- 'all female near-human race based on the twin worlds of Guardian & Sentry, they do not have FTL capability yet, but are brought aboard what have become known as breeding ships to breed with the males of the twin world Sentry. *'QUELL- 'all male near-human race based on the twin worlds of Guardian & Sentry, they do not have FTL capability yet, but are brought aboard what have become known as breeding ships to breed with the females of the twin world Guardian. *'THE HORDE-''' thought to be cousins of the Extragalactic entity, though it cannot be known for sure. *'THE GAUL- '''seemingly benign meteorites that move on their own and can destory entire planets. *'COLCH- 'primitive race of beings that resemble a cat-o-nine-tails. *'CLOVEN- 'advanced race of aquatic beings. *'DRYSLAYDIAN- 'advanced avian species, known for its eccentric religious and spiritual customs, myths of the Zeith. They are native to a planet with three moons which may have once been one moon that was inexplicably destroyed several millenia ago. *'XIMENOSHA- 'advanced race of amphibians, their home star system was destroyed by a hypervelocity star. *'CH'NO'TLA'KA- 'the Ximenosha term for giant space leviathans that litterally seed space inside nebulas. *'T'KLAX'SA- 'the Ximenosha term for the advanced race of centaurs, related to the Ganner and Visk and currently engaged in a cold war with humanity. *'DOLLANS- 'primitive sea-based lifeform from the Cloven homeworld. *'THE WOLFPACK "WERES"- 'canine-like, scavengers. *'GANNER- 'primitive arboreal species. *'GHET- 'rival of humanity, advanced reptilian species, a royal caste system of nobility in observed in their culture, and share their star system with the Ximenosha who moved to the Ghet system after the destruction of their homeworld. The two races were once involved in a long distance war using automated ships. *'TREYELCH- 'a seemingly xenophobic and secretive species on the fringes of known space, rumors abound about their telepathy and believe in energy beings. *'VISK- 'primitive feline slaves of the T'Klax'Sa. *'THE SERPAHS (SEE THE OLD ONES)- 'an ancient race of beings that once inhabited the Milky Way and for some theories suggest they died out, but the prevailing theory is that they moved to another galaxy for something better. They left behind many wonders of the galaxy. 'LOCATIONS *'EARTH (AKA ''SOL 3)- Homeworld of the Human race since its antiquity, the Earth is experiencing a new age of rebirth as human trades with many civilizations across the known galaxy opening itself up to new worlds and new civilizations. After remaining isolationist for many decades following the war with the Ghet. Although humanity is not unified under a single banner, the HAFE (Human Alliance for Expansion) deems itself the speakers for humanity. *'MARS- '''One of many worlds colonized early on by humans, and known to Draslaydian myth as the resting place of a Narn. *'ARROWHEAD COLONIES- 'Human colonies situated around the star Vega. The planets in-system are: New Hope and First Landing. The latter being known for its eerily similar resemblance to Earth, one of the 42 wonders of the galaxy) *'CLYTEMNESTRA STAR STATION- 'A nexus point for most human citizens to the rest of the galaxy, an abandoned alien space station that humanity moved inside of. One of many wonders of the galaxy. *'PANGEA- 'Human space colony situated near a proto-star. *'GUARDIAN & SENTRY- 'The double-world whose inhabitants (males and females, respectively) reside. The planet is essentially a roche world, though the orbits take them close together and in a few millenia will share one atmosphere as well as inevitably smash into one another. One of many wonders of the galaxy. *'ULTIMA THULE- 'Human-held world on the fringes of human space, known for its orbit of a neutron star. *'MNEMOSYNE-''' near brown dwarf gas giant, theorized by pseudoscientists to be a matrioshka brain and sentient planet. It is one of 42 wonders of the galaxy. The planet is held by Ghet. *'BACCHUS- '''O'Neill cylinder built by the Ceedan. *'GAMMA- 'Known for being the farthest human settled world in the galaxy, at a distance of an astonishing 225 light years. 75 light years farther than the Frontier Line, which is the zone where human space ends and frontier space begins. *'PARNASSUS- 'alien world held by the T'Klax'Sa and Humanity. *'SHADOW- 'rogue planetoid with no sun, currently passing through a nebula, many Seraph ruins are known to be there as well as being strangely devoid of any lifeforms. *'SURANDI STAR CLUSTER- 'Home cluster of the Ghet and Ximenosha, approximately 750 light years away from the solar system and 21 degrees off the galaxy plane. *'THIRD SPACE RELAY ALPHA- 'Located in Wolfpack space, 826 light years from Sol 3. *'PYLLTUMM STAR SYSTEM- 'Homeworld of the T'Klax'Sa. 987 light years from Sol 3 at last estimation. 'WARS *'THE DOOMSDAY WAR- '''War between Humanity, the Ghet and the Draslaydians. *'THE LONG WAR- War between Humanity and the... *'THE SERAPH WAR- '''65-70, million years ago, and by some estimates even 250, million years ago. Details very unknown, proof is in many species myths and religions. 'TECHNOLOGY *'THIRD SPACE (FASTER-THAN-LIGHT SYSTEM)- '''One of only a few known ways to adequately traverse the immense distances between the stars. For example, for a human spaceship to travel from the planet Earth to the T'Klax'Sa homeworld, it would take 987 days at one day per light-year or 2 years 8 months and 1 week. 'CREW OF THE PEGASUS' *'MARSHAL CALLAN- Ximenoshan EDS space marshal. Full name is Cal'An'Zont'Fo'Caw *'ENGINEER DAVIES- '''Human chief engineer and mentor of Capt. Corso. *'FIRST OFFICER BAYER- 'Human co-pilot and lover of Capt. Corso. *'SIRIUS- 'Draslaydian attendant aboard the Pegasus and former T'Klax'Sa slave. Real name is impronouncible by humans. *'CAPTAIN RASMUSSEN CORSO- 'Protaganist, Human commander of the Pegasus. 'TRILOGY *'THIRD SPACE' *'THE WONDERS OF THE GALAXY' *'THE STARS ARE NOT FOR MAN' Category:Write a category here Category:TSANFM